Via the Internet, users can conveniently store data online. For example, personal data about users can be stored safely online and can be accessed, viewed, exchanged, etc. via terminal equipment. Regarding the data stored online, when users conventionally conduct offline data exchanges across short distances in real time, the users can exchange the data through appropriate client apps installed on the users' terminal equipment such as a mobile phone. If one user wishes to exchange data with another user, the user sends a data exchange request to a cash register and enters the appropriate registered account information in an interface displayed on the client app and then, after entering the appropriate information, initiates the data exchange. However, this approach requires at least one of the parties to enter personal information, account number, password, etc. or collect registration information. Within a period of time, the user performs many data operations and may even need to switch back and forth between user interfaces and exchanges between the two parties to perform the data exchange operation. Such an approach to offline data exchanges is not convenient, involves relatively long processing time, and has high costs. Thus, the approach is cumbersome and time-consuming, and the overall exchange process is inefficient.